1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration method, a test strip, and a calibration system for blood glucose of blood sample, and more particularly, to a calibration method, a test strip, and a calibration system for blood glucose of blood sample with a two-stage voltage method and its applications.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technology and change of the human habits, the home health care gets more and more attention. The home health care is not only to monitor the real-time status of patients, but also to bring many inspection items from hospital to patients' home. The most common testing items comprise the blood glucose test, which is an important step to effectively control and treat diabetes.
However, the portable blood glucose meters used recently exist greater error value which is usually criticized by most users; and the most influential factor is the hematocrit (HCT) value of blood samples which is varied by different ages and situations. For example, newborn baby has a higher HCT resulting in underestimated glucose levels when measuring; the patients with dialysis have lower HCT resulting in over-estimated glucose levels when measuring. Hence, many kinds of methods used for testing hematocrit of blood sample are developed.
The methods recently used for testing the hematocrit comprise fluid-velocity method, spectroscopic method, filtration by membrane, and especially the electrochemical method. The electrochemical method adapts electrochemical sensing strips to test the hematocrit of the testing solution, and then, to compensate the blood glucose with numerical calculation to make the testing result more close to the real value of the user.
However, some electrochemical method still remains some limitations; for example, it needs to apply direct current (DC) and alternating current (AC) alternatively. In addition, the conventional strip structure is too complicated to simplify the manufacturing procedure, nor to decrease the manufacturing time. Otherwise, the accuracy of the self-testing results by patients is still not enough because of the error affected by the hematocrit in the blood sample and the method of the blood glucose compensation.
Briefly speaking, the electrochemical method still needs to be improved, especially for the aspects of testing the hematocrit and blood glucose compensation. This might have a great influence to the self-testing blood glucose techniques. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a calibration method, a test strip and a calibration system which are able to remove the disturbance of hematocrit and accurately rectifying blood glucose by simple manufacturing procedure.